1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water storage apparatus and, more particularly, to a multi-story water storage apparatus that allows water to be supplied and drained with ease.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional multi-story water storage apparatus for use in water culture includes a plurality of water storage parts arranged one above another to serve as cultivating bed portions and a water supply and drainage structure for supplying water to the topmost water storage part that the water can sequentially flow down to the water storage parts arranged below the topmost one. The water supply and drainage structure employed in the water storage apparatus is designed to merely interconnect the upper water storage parts and the lower water storage parts. For this reason, if the number of water storage parts is increased, the task of interconnecting the water storage parts one by one becomes quite onerous. Furthermore, the conventional water storage apparatus is highly restrictive in its external appearance.